Devil’s Contract
by darthwolf
Summary: Vergil hizo un contrato, es hora de que cumpla su parte de este mismo. Serie de One-shots
1. Un Contrato Con El Diablo

_Gran parte de mi vida, mi objetivo siempre ha sido el mismo, siempre persiguiendo la misma meta._

 _No me importo a quienes traicione o herí, con cuánta sangre manchase mis manos o incluso las atrocidades que debía de cometer._

 _Me encontraba en una travesía sin fin, siempre entonando el mismo lema una y otra vez._

-¡Necesito más poder!-

 _Justo como todo villano, un héroe llegó para frustrar mis planes justo en el momento decisivo._

-Me...Me venciste-

 _Derrotado, pensé que finalmente mi viaje había acabado, pero solo estaba comenzando realmente._

-Te pregunto, ¿eres mi Master?-

 _Viví batallas las cuales jamás pude haber imaginado, me enfrenté a contrincantes que verdaderamente me hicieron superar mi propio límite una y otra vez, y más que todo...encontré una verdadera razón por la cual hacerme de más poder._

 _Pero todo lo bueno tenía que llegar a un fin, y mi fin me llevó a la ruina._

 _Perdí a la mujer que amé._

-¡ILLYA!-

 _Y fui el único responsable de eso._

 _Lo que me enteré demasiado tarde, es que había sellado un pacto con el Diablo, y el mismo se había presentado para cobrar su parte._

 **-Renace como un ser nuevo...Counter Guardian SPARDA-**

 **XxXxX**

 _Y así, inicia esta serie de One-shots._

 _Que clase de aventuras nos esperarán junto a SPARDA?_


	2. Infinity War

_Con este capítulo, las aventuras a través del multiverso de parte de Counter Guardian SPARDA comenzarán._

 _Un solo objetivo, el salvar a la humanidad._

 _Sin más, comencemos._

 **XxXxX**

Un planeta desolado, la muerte palpable en el aire mismo.

Restos de una civilización próspera y avanzada lo único que quedó de sus habitantes anteriores.

Así era Titán.

Restos de una luna que recientemente se estrelló contra el planeta eran visibles, varias figuras yacían derrotadas en el suelo.

 _ **CLANG**_

Aún así eso no detenía al único par aún de pie.

Por un extremo, un hombre envuelto en una armadura roja roja con dorado tenía su brazo todavía flexionado, índice que acaba de liberar un poderoso golpe.

Arrodillado pero todavía al mismo nivel del hombre, un gigante de piel púrpura examinaba un minúsculo corte en su mejilla derecha, viendo con intensidad su propia sangre en la yema de su dedo.

-Tanto por una sola gota de sangre- comentó con humor el ser morado, el Titán Loco, Thanos.

En su mano izquierda posaba el símbolo de sus metas a punto de cumplirse. Se trataba de un guantelete de color dorado con 4 gemas incrustadas en este mismo, el Guantelete del Infinito.

Thanos logró librar su brazo de la trampa que el hombre en armadura, el Invencible Iron Man, Tony Stark había creado a partir de los nanobots que componían la enteridad de su más nueva armadura.

Con su equilibrio perdido, el Hombre de Hierro dio vueltas sin control antes de aterrizar de nueva cuenta contra el suelo, justó a tiempo para ver cómo Thanos planeaba soltar un poderoso golpe con cada gramo de fuerza en el pobre hombre.

 _ **THUD**_

Sorpresa fue clara en el rostro de ambos combatientes, al ver como el brazo de aquel que pudo lograr que el Hulk de todos los seres huyera en terror fuera detenido en seco...Justo por otro brazo, mucho mas delgado y claramente humano.

Tanto hombre como Titán dirigieron sus miradas al origen del oportuno brazo, ambos encontrándose con la cara de un hombre.

El tenía cabello extrañamente blanco, peinado hacia atrás con un par de mechones hacia el frente. Su piel era pálida también. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro con botas marrones hasta las rodillas, un chaleco negro de un extraño material parecido al cuero y unos guantes sin dedos en ambas manos.

Un inusual collar dorado con una gema roja colgaba de su cuello y en su cadera izquierda se encontraba una katana envainada.

Su mirada era en si lo más extraño de el hombre en si...era la mirada de alguien que lo había perdido todo y se había ahogado en la desesperación.

Era la mirada de un hombre roto.

-Titán Loco Thanos- habló el extraño en una voz fantasmal y gélida, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Tony, mientras Thanos tenía resolución en sus ojos.- Alaya exige que mueras.

El nombre en si pareció sonar una campana en la mente del titán, pero no podía ubicarlo con exactitud por el momento.

-No importa quien te haya enviado, nada me hará flaquear en mi meta- declaró Thanos, utilizando el propio Guantelete para teletransportarse y aparecer un par de metros alejado del recién llegado.

-Es únicamente por esa meta tuya que yo estoy aquí- declaró de manera fría el de cabello blanco.

A Thanos poco le importaba la presencia de este individuo, el solo quería terminar rápido aquí y recolectar la Gema del Tiempo.

Con un simple gesto de su mano, la tierra misma se empezó a transmutar y estacas de piedra surgieron, todas dirigiéndose peligrosamente contra el hombre.

Iron Man por su parte vio el ataque inminente y salió volando hacia el cielo.

 **-¡Oye!** \- grito el Vengador, viendo con preocupación como el hombre de cabellos blancos se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar.

El mencionado solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia, habiendo visto una técnica parecida en el pasado, antes de dirigir su mano derecha a arma.

- **Alerta: Energía Extra-Dimensional detectada** \- declaró la inteligencia artificial dentro de la armadura de Tony, FRIDAY.

Todos los contadores instalados en el traje de Tony se pusieron como locos de un momento para otro, y la fuente de todo era la sola katana, no el Guantelete con varios fragmentos del Big Bang en el, la sola katana.

 _SLASH_

En un rápido desenfundé de su arma, el extraño había destruido todos los pinchos de tierra que el Titán Loco había comandado.

Aunque...destruir no sería la palabra correcta para describir lo qué pasó.

 _-El...¿los corto?_ \- pensó Thanos desconcertado, antes de que por puro instinto transformara el aire a su alrededor en cristal sólido...el cual bien apenas se levantó fue rebanado hasta tal punto de convertirse en polvo.

Decidiendo utilizar un enfoque distinto, Thanos golpeó el suelo con fuerza con el mismo Guantelete.

Inmediatamente todo el piso a un radio de un metro del Titán se convirtió en lava hirviente, y poco después un ola gigantesca de magma se alzó, amenazando con arrasar con todo a su paso.

No es que fuera un problema para el extraño, el cual en un resplandor azul se encontraba justo en frente de Thanos.

 ** _PAM_**

Thanos retrocedió un poco, desorientado por lo que sucedió.

Llevando su mano a su nariz, Thanos vio cómo está estaba sumamente manchada de su propia, indicando que se encontraba rota.

-Tan poco por tales cantidades de sangre- comentó el extraño con un poco de humor, claramente habiendo oído la anterior declaración del Titán Loco hacia el Hombre de Hierro.

Enfurecido, Thanos decido tomar acción más física y cargo directamente contra el, soltando un demoler golpe al lado izquierdo del rostro del extraño.

 ** _SNAP_**

El golpe hizo contacto, y la cabeza del extraño volteo en otra dirección, pero aparte de eso nada pasó.

Es más, su cuerpo no se había movido de lugar.

El brazo de Thanos tembló, y por más fuerza que pudiera este mismo no pudo evitar que retrocediera un poco en lo que el extraño volteaba tranquilamente la cabeza, el puño del Titán Loco aún conectado a su mejilla.

-Con que así van a ser las cosas...- comentó simplemente el extraño, antes de soltar un golpe en el abdomen de Thanos.

El ser de piel púrpura retrocedió, el aire fallando en regresar a sus pulmones.

Thanos no tuvo tiempo para mas dudas, puesto que el extraño de nueva cuenta se encontraba encima de él...pero el Titán Loco no se iba a dejar.

En ese momento ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes el uno con el otro, ignorando el dolor que cada golpe traía.

Golpe por golpe, ambos individuos cumplían los estándares del otro, la tierra de la zona temblando ligeramente.

Por un lado un tanto alejado, los espectadores veían el intercambio entre ambos combatientes casi maravillados.

-No es posible- murmuró una mujer de piel azul, no pudiendo creer que alguien esté al mismo nivel que su padre.

-¿Y ese tipo quien es?- cuestionó con un tanto de exasperación un hombre maduro de cabello castaño y chaqueta roja.

-Tu eres un tipo Quill- admitió un hombre de piel verde con tatuajes rojos en su cuerpo.- Pero ese...ese un hombre. Un hombre hermoso.

-¡Ya es la segunda vez que dices lo mismo el día de hoy Draxx!- exclamó el hombre castaño.- Me está empezando a preocupar el que nuestras habitaciones estén tan juntas.

-No te preocupes Quill- dijo como si nada el tal Draxx.- Estoy seguro que el hombre ángel te ayudará a dormir.

Ignorando una plática que bien podría escalar más lo necesario, uno de los individuos en el grupo veía el combate con una expresión de incredulidad, más nadie lo notaba...nadie excepto cierto adolescente en traje de araña.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sr Doctor Strange?- pregunto el joven que respondía por Peter Parker, Spiderman.

Strange, o Dr Strange como prefería, simplemente pudo negar con la cabeza, todavía sin creer lo que presenciaba.

-En todas las realidades que vislumbre, este hombre jamás se presentó...en ninguna de las 14 millones- dijo con incertidumbre y miedo en su voz.

 _ **CRACK**_

Thanos se doblegó de dolor, ese último golpe habiendo roto una costilla y esta misma perforando un pulmón.

¿Pero como era posible?

El era Thanos, el Titán Loco, aquel que había conquistado sobre miles de civilizaciones y había salido victorioso sin ningún rasguño.

¡El era aquel que traería balance al universo!

¡¿Como era esto posible?!

Un codazo justo entre los ojos desorientó a Thanos, obligándolo a caer de rodillas...seguido casi de inmediato por un uppercut que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás.

Aterrizando sobre su espalda, la respiración del Titán era pesada. Sus músculos ardían como nunca antes. Sangre salía profusamente de varias parte.

Esto...no podía ser posible.

-¿Es todo?-

Esa pregunta saco a Thanos de su pequeño trance.

Los fríos ojos azules de su asaltante fueron el único recibimiento que obtuvo.

Había...algo perturbador en esa mirada, incluso para alguien como el Titán.

Las Gemas en el Guantelete empezaron a brillar, obviamente obedeciendo la voluntad del ser morado.

 _ **CRACK**_

-¡AAGGHH!- grito del dolor Thanos, perdiendo la concentración y haciendo que las Gemas vuelvan a su estado pasivo.

El pie izquierdo del Titán...estaba en un ángulo que no debería de ser posible para alguien de su fisiología.

El extraño lo había retorcido.

Thanos veía a su agresor bajo una nueva luz. Una emoción que el Titán creía haber olvidado de había esparcido por su cuerpo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente.

Tenía miedo.

-¿Quien...Quien e...eres?- pregunto como pudo el Titán.

 _ **CRACK**_

Thanos sintió en ese momento como todo su abdomen era destrozado. El extraño lo estaba pisando con fuerza.

-Yo soy...Counter Guardian SPARDA- declaró de manera neutra el peliblanco.

Sus ojos azules celestes reflejaban la forma ensangrentada del Titán, ninguna emoción reflejada en el par de orbes.

 _SLASH_

-¡¡AGGHH!!-

El grito de Thanos se podía escuchar por toda el área, este mismo atendiendo su brazo izquierdo...justó donde solía estar su mano.

El Guantelete rodó inerte en el suelo, la mano del ser morado aún dentro de este mismo.

 _ **CRACK**_

 _-*Cough* *Cough*_ \- para este momento Thanos estaba escupiendo sangre ya, el último pisotón del extraño había llenado gran parte de sus pulmones de su propia sangre.

Los espectadores se encontraban mudos, no solo por la facilidad con la que el tirano había sido orillado a esta situación, sino también por la brutalidad mostrada por el individuo de cabello blanco.

El joven Peter Parker no lo pudo soportar más y ahí mismo vomito los contenidos de su estómago.

-Ahora morirás- sentenció con frialdad SPARDA.

 ** _CRACK_**

Todos presenciaron como el puño de SPARDA impacto contra la cara del Titán, y más que terrible crujido habiendo sido el resultado...pero ahí no acabo la cosa.

 ** _CRACK CRACK_**

Un segundo y tercer golpe siguieron, el piso resonando con fuerza.

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

5 golpe más conectaron.

Para este punto, la cara de Thanos ya no era reconocible para nadie.

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

Lo que antes era una cabeza ahora bien parecía carne molida de un tono morado, huesos y dientes en esta misma.

Y aún en contra de todas las posibilidades...Thanos seguía con vida.

 _-Counter...Guardian_ \- fue el último pensamiento que circuló por la mente del Titán, antes de que su cerebro no lo pudiera soportar más y simplemente...se desconectará.

Justo cuando el corazón mismo del Titán Loco dejó de latir, SPARDA finalmente se separó del cuerpo sin vida de su último objetivo.

No importaba cuantas veces se enfrentara al Titan Loco en diferentes líneas del tiempo o realidades alternas...el resultado era siempre el mismo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en decepción, SPARDA levantó con sumo cuidado el Guantelete del Infinito...solo para arrojarlo...

 _ **THUD**_

...justó a los pies de un traumatizado Peter Parker, quien al ver la mano del Titán aún dentro del objeto estuvo a poco de desmayarse.

-Wakanda los va a necesitar- fue todo lo que dijo el Counter Guardian antes de empezarse a marchar, el cuerpo desfigurado de Thanos dejado atrás.

 **-¿Quien eres?-**

Ese pregunta captó la atención del peliblanco, quien solo volteó para ver que Iron Man le apuntaba con cada arma que fuera posible el crear con su armadura.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del Hombre de Hierro, todos los presentes poco después se encontraban apuntando al extraño.

-Solo soy un hombre roto- proclamó SPARDA, antes de voltearse nuevamente y marcharse.

 _SLASH_

Una fisura dimensional fue abierta gracias a la katana de SPARDA, el cual la cruzó sin miedo alguno.

Y así, la humanidad había sido salvada una vez más por Counter Guardian SPARDA...pero el sabía que su trabajo no terminaba, jamás lo hacía.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, SPARDA evitó el chasquido, y dejó a unos más que impresionados héroes detrás._

 _Ahora, que aventura presenciaremos de SPARDA en la siguiente ocasión? Habrá que esperar para descubrirlo._


	3. Harry Potter

**Valle de Godric/31 de Octubre/1981:**

Una figura envuelta en sombras buscaba a su presa.

De un lado al otro, niños en disfraces corrían de un lado al otro pidiendo dulces, dándole a esta oscura figura la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido.

Eran tiempos oscuros, con las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso fortaleciéndose día tras día, pero aún así, una luz de esperanza brillaba, algo que Lord Voldemort no podía permitir por nada del mundo.

Su presa se había ocultado bien, un _Fidelius_ poderoso sin duda, pero la persona asignada para guardar el secreto fue la peor opción posible.

Voldemort no tenía prisa alguna, sabía donde habitaban sus objetivos, y aunque este era normalmente el trabajo de sus Mortifagos, quería hacer esto personal y lentamente.

Llegando a una casa común y corriente, el solo nombre en el buzón fue la única prueba que necesitaba.

Sacando su varita de entre sus ropajes, Voldemort estuvo por atacar...

-Tom Marvolo Riddle-

Esa intromisión detuvo al hechicero oscuro en seco, y antes de que siquiera pudiera voltear a ver al gusano insignificante que se había osado a interrumpirlo sintió un dolor indescriptible en su cabeza.

 ** _CRACK_**

-Alaya exige que mueras- susurró una voz en el oído del hechicero.

 _SLASH_

-¡¡AAGGHH!!- aulló del dolor, sintiendo como le cortaban sus piernas.

¿Como era esto posible?

¡El era el Señor Tenebroso!

¡No debería de ser así!

 ** _CRACK CRACK_**

 _-*PUAGH*-_

-Ahora morirás- declaró fríamente el asaltante.

 _SLASH_

 ** _THUD_**

El cuerpo sin vida de Lord Voldemort cayó contra el pavimento con un ruido seco, su propia cabeza en las manos de Counter Guardian SPARDA.

Metiendo su mano en su propio bolsillo, SPARDA saco un par de objetos que simplemente tiro encima del cuerpo de su última víctima.

Un guardapelo con una enorme grieta en el centro.

Una copa literalmente aplanada.

Una tiara partida a la mitad.

Un diario quemado por completo.

Y un anillo antiguamente de oro completamente corroído.

Estos objetos se mancharon en la misma sangre de Lord Voldemort, y poco después la misma cabeza de este fue arrojada al montón.

Recogiendo con delicadeza la varita en el suelo, SPARDA la examinó de cerca.

34 y un cuarto centímetros de largo, con madera de tejo. El núcleo de una poderosa Bestia Fantasmal como lo era el Fénix alimentaba esta herramienta.

Apuntando con gentileza la varita hacia su ex-dueño, un resplandor rojizo se presentó en la punta de esta misma.

- _Incendio_ \- susurró simplemente el Counter Guardian.

Un fuego ardiente quemó el cuerpo del portador actual del título del Señor Tenebroso, pero SPARDA ya no se encontraba ahí, la varita con núcleo de pluma de Fénix en la entrada de la misma casa que estaba por ser atacada.

Una vez mas, Counter Guardian SPARDA había salvado a la humanidad.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, corto pero conciso(esperen más capítulos así)._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
